


Family is Anything you Need it to be

by Lesbian_Writings



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, Dave | Technoblade and Wilbur Soot and TommyInnit are Siblings, Domestic Fluff, Family Dynamics, Fluff, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Twins Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, either way its chill and soft and good and cool, im bad at tags if you cant tell, its like urban fantasy mixed with a highschool au, more characters to be added as story goes on, no beta we die like people to lazy to reread shit, they are just chilling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:21:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28162356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lesbian_Writings/pseuds/Lesbian_Writings
Summary: Family is a word with many meanings.For some, it’s the people who they’re related to by blood. For some, it’s whoever they live with. For others, it’s friends who they’ve grown really close to and care about. Family can be chosen or born into. Either way, people tend to surround themselves with people they care about.And this family was no different.orphil is a single dad with 3 sons all of which cause chaos in their own way and he loves all of them but at the same time they give him a headache
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & TommyInnit & Wilbur Soot & Phil Watson, No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 54





	Family is Anything you Need it to be

Family is a word with many meanings.

For some, it’s the people who they’re related to by blood. For some, it’s whoever they live with. For others, it’s friends who they’ve grown really close to and care about. Family can be chosen or born into. Either way, people tend to surround themselves with people they care about.

And this family was no different.

Phil loved his family. He was raising 3 boys all by himself and doing it pretty well might he add. 

As much as Phil loved his boys he loved quiet mornings on the porch with his coffee just a  _ little  _ more.

_ THUD  _

Unfortunately, that was not something that was easily achievable in his house.

Phil let out a deep sigh as he took another sip of his black coffee, preparing himself for whatever or whoever just fell to make that thud as he went back inside.

The first thing he saw was a panicked Tommy racing down the stairs, screaming about who knows as Wilbur chased him. It almost felt like a scene from a movie as Tommy ran right behind Phil with Wilbur reaching out to grab him. Phil knew by now there was no point in stopping either of them and instead, as he watched Techno walk downstairs, motioned him over to ask what was going on.

“Techno. My dear sweet oldest child of two minutes. What nonsense are your brothers up to now?” 

“Ah well you see Phil I think Tommy grabbed Wilbur’s songbook and you know how he is about that, uh I don’t fully know what happened since I’ve been doing homework all night and got like three hours of sleep. I’m on my way to make some coffee right now.”

Phil sighed and patted his son’s shoulder. 

“Go get your coffee Techno, also make sure you’re all ready to go, I’ll see if I can get your brothers in the car in time for school or if they’re gonna be at this until the last minute.”

Techno nodded and the two went to go do their tasks.

Phil heard another thud and some yelling and figured that was his best moment to get any information about what was going on.

In the middle of the hallway, Wilbur had tackled Tommy and the two were currently wrestling for the rather beaten up notebook. The moment Phil cleared his throat the both of them stopped and stared at him.

“We can talk about this later and either of you even ready for school? You got like 15 minutes hurry this up.” Phil checked his watch as the two scrambled to get off each other and rush to get dressed and ready, leaving the notebook behind.

The notebook Wilbur used for his lyrics had been his mother’s. She had passed a little under a year after Tommy’s birth and the twins were only about 2 at the time so all of the boy’s memories of her were fuzzy at best and Phil still didn’t like to talk about her, brought too much heartache.

But Wilbur had grown attached to the journal when he had been looking for something else and found it and brought it to Phil.

The notebook itself was real leather and hand-bound, its age and use apparent in the bends around the spine but it was clear that it was well-loved. Phil had never known where the boy’s mother had gotten the journal from but it was important to her he knew that. 

With a soft and reminiscing sigh, Phil took the journal back to Wilbur’s room, knocking and handing it over when Wil opened the door, reminding him to hurry up before going off to brush his teeth.

After Phil finished up the last bits of his routine that he had saved for post-coffee he went downstairs to find Techno and Tommy sitting on the couch, Tommy bugging Techno by continually poking his cheek as Techno did something on his phone.

Phil chuckled and told them both to get in the car and just as he did Wilbur ran down the stairs and joined his brother in heading out the door.

They weren’t making awful time, but if one of them got a tardy for being a little past the bell Phil wouldn’t make them worry about it.

At school, the brothers split up. Not because they didn’t like each other but there just wasn’t a ton of overlap in their friend groups. Techno and Wilbur tended to stick together since Techno, for his reputation of being cold and ruthless was actually plagued with anxiety and Wilbur knew how to help him work around it.

Tommy on the other hand had no problems just going up and talking to people, it was how he ended up making most of his friends.

Unfortunately for Techno, he didn’t have a lot of classes with his friends or family. At least not until the end of the day. Fortunately, he had gotten used to the routine in his 11 years of being in schooling so it’s not like there were a ton of surprises waiting for him.

  
  
  


“No surprises,” he thought. “Nothing interesting ever happens,” he thought. Oh, how Technoblade was a fool. A FOOL! He forgot that the last period of the day, the one where he saw most of his friends and family was theatre. And that there was no such thing as a calm theatre class, only a class that was exhausted.

Techno was usually on time but one of his teachers held their class a bit longer as a punishment and just as Techno was going to tell the teacher and explain he found that the auditorium was devoid of a teacher and had both crew and stage today. This was a recipe for disaster. 

Techno did both sides of theatre. He enjoyed being on stage from time to time but running around backstage was nice as well. Wilbur and Tommy stuck mostly to the stage, enjoying being in the spotlight and adding their own flair to classic plays. 

But you see normally the classes were separated, whenever they were together that usually meant one of the normal classrooms for the class was filled and if there was a teacher it’d be relatively fine.

Of course, there was no teacher so it was chaos as Techno was currently watching his brother glide around the auditorium, smacking balloons down at people throwing them up at him.

Where the fuck did they even get balloons from?

As Techno stood there, his hooves seeming to planted themselves to the ground, watching his youngest brother fly around the auditorium, his four wings on full display, the largest set being a pale yellow that seemed to shine no matter where he was and the slightly smaller set being a dark blue, with a few pale feathers that seemed to resemble the night bouncing balloons back to his classmates while soaring and his twin whos scales made it less obvious of their blood relation bounce them up to him made him feel something. He wasn’t sure what exactly. 

But it didn’t matter as a fellow satyr and tech crew member, Schlatt, walked up to him and put his arm around his shoulders, pulling him down and pressing Techno’s head to his ram horns. Techno didn’t understand why Schlatt was so big on touching people but he just put up with it, listening to what he had to say.

“You’re not like your brothers huh Blade? That’s fine. You can be like them. For a price.” 

Techno gave a light chuckle as he took Schlatt’s arm off of his shoulders and stood back upright, Schlatt laughing it off with him.

“I’m not buying any of your scams Schlatt.”

“Damn. Finally thought I had a customer.”

The two joked around for a little more before the teacher eventually came in and class had to actually begin. Of course, everybody was told off and Schlatt and Techno looked at each other while the teacher lectured the class.

  
  


After school, the brothers met back up to walk back home. The routine had been firmly cemented in all of their minds that after school they met by the tree near the back of the school, if someone had friends they’d wait for them but normally they’d all wait for each other before going home. Today was one of the days where it was just the three of them.

If you had looked at the Minecraft boys for the first time ever you’d never know that they were related. After all, they look and act too different to seem related but once you got to know them there was no way they weren’t related. While Wilbur and Techno were twins they were both shifters, a trait that they had gotten from their mother, when they were younger and had less control over their powers they looked more similar to each other and their father but as they grew the way they wanted to look did as well. 

Wilbur preferred to look more like a siren, with scales, gills, and fins that shimmered in the sun but didn’t dry out while Techno preferred to look like a satyr, he had pig legs, tusks, pig ears, and pink hair. But Tommy got more traits from their father and was a harpy just like him.

All of the boys loved their dad and it was clear he loved them back. Even if all of them were little bundles of chaos they made his life brighter.

  
  


Back at home Techno grabbed snacks and went to his room as was his routine, Wilbur took a break before studying or doing homework and decided to play his guitar in the living room, Tommy had something planned with his friends later but in the meantime he sat on the couch across from Wilbur, listening to the younger twin practice. Tommy wrapped his wings around himself and got comfort, only intending on closing his eyes to better listen to his brother’s music. Yeah, that was it.

When Tommy woke up he was extremely confused. He had no clue what time it was, what was happening, or anything like that. So as he slowly woke up he looked around, finding that Wilbur was gone and it was dark out. Phil’s coat was on his sitting chair so dad was home. And he noticed the smell of something cooking wafting through the house. That might’ve been what woke him up.

How long had he been out?

He stood up and hesitantly stretched his wings out, patting his pockets at the same time and checking his phone. Dinner should be soon. Oh, a text from Tubbo! … Several hours ago so the offer he was extending to play games was probably off the table now. Damn.

He tucked his wings behind his back and stretched the rest of his body just as dinner was called and his brothers made their way downstairs. 

Tommy felt that this was a nice moment. Something he’d remember. One of those weird memories you have where nothing big happened but everything feels  _ right  _ and almost fairytale-like. It’s comfortable.

Everything’s comfortable.

**Author's Note:**

> i made them all theatre kids. this is a surprise tool that will come in handy later anyway hope you enjoyed ill now be balancing this and my other sbi centric work! can you tell I like found family/family dynamics?
> 
> (also if you don't know what my other sbi centric work is and you liked this i do suggest reading that as well ;-))


End file.
